The trip to Callisto
by The DeadMan
Summary: What would happen if Vicious and spike hadn't fallen out and him and julia had joined spike on the bebop. added another chapter
1. Default Chapter

Intro  
  
Spike woke up that morning as he did most to Faye screaming at Vicious. He turned to Julia, "You awake" he asked. "Since 4:30" She responded. "Wow, and I thought getting laid regularly would calm her down" spike said reaching for his cigarettes. " It's amazing they're either fucking or fighting it's like there's no quiet time for them" Julia commented as she grabbed one of spike's cigarettes. "Will you two shut the Hell up people are trying to sleep" Jet yelled from the other room. "Oh great" Spike sighed. Then spike rolled out of bed and wen over to the dresser and opened the drawer. " What are you doing" Julia asked sitting up in the bed. " Something I should have done along time a go" spike replied pulling out his gun and putting in the clip. Then Spike left Julia and went into the other room where he found Vicious, Faye, and Jet all screaming at each other while Ed watch on with amusement. Then Julia heard three shots fired she jumped out of bed and ran in too find Spike standing holding his gun in the air. " It's 5:00 am, I'm tired, I'm hung over, and that just gave me a fucking migraine. So shut the hell up and go back to bed goddamnit." Spike commanded, for a moment they all just stared at him in shock. Then went immediately back to fighting, "Oh fuck it" Spike said as he and Julia went back to their room. 


	2. The ballad Of Vicious

Chap 1  
  
Spike and Vicious are playing cards while Faye looks through a magazine, when suddenly Ed screams "INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There's a sudden crash and the bebop begins to shake violently. "What the hell is going on," Spike cries out as he picks himself up off the ground. " Something hit the ship" Jet calls out. Then the shaking stops and calm returns to the bebop. Spike, Vicious, and Faye all go to the engine room to check out the damage. When they get there they find Jet buried inside the ship's engine. "What happened" Faye asked. " Space garbage it's very common around Jupiter" Jet replied unconcerned. " I thought we were going to Mars" Vicious asked. " Change of plans, we got a bounty head, 300,000 woulongs" Jet replied. Vicious let out an unusual sigh and walked off. " What's the deal with him" Faye asked as she watched Vicious walk off. "Vicious was a soldier in the war on titan" Spike replied as he lit his cigarette. "Wow, he never told me that" Faye responded with a little bit of shock. "He doesn't like to talk about it" Spike said as he turned to Jet to survey the damage. "Well I'm going to go talk to him" Faye said as if not noticing Spike's attentions were elsewhere. Faye left the engine room and went to control room we're she found Vicious meditating in zero gravity. Faye called out " Hey Vicious I'd like to…" Vicious interrupted her by signaling to give him one more minute. When he was done he opened his eyes and pushed himself towards the entrance and returned to normal gravity. As vicious began to stretch Faye started over, " So why didn't you ever tell me about Titan." " What's to tell" Vicious responded showing no sign of interest in the conversation. "Well apparently something if going to Jupiter bothers you so much" Faye responded becoming increasingly annoyed at Vicious. "Why does it matter to you" Vicious said with a quiet disdain. This nearly caused Faye to snap, "Oh I don't know maybe cause I care about you, maybe cause I want to know more about you, or Maybe I just want to know why your being such a fucking prick" she responded in almost a yell. Vicious responded to this by turning to her and putting his hand on the side of her face. "Your curse is that you can't remember your past, mine is that I can" Vicious replied in a surprisingly calm tone. He then let go and walked away. Faye timidly walked back to the bridge where Julia was reading while Ed played with Ein. "Hey Julia what's the deal with Vicious and Titan" Faye asked still wanted an answer to Vicious' actions. "Oh you mean he never told you" Julia replied, "You see back when me and Vicious, Vicious used to like robbing jewelry stores and one day an off duty cop caught him in the act. So the cop took him in what the cop didn't know was the Vicious was a red dragon and the red dragons have a lot of the right kind of friends. So they made a deal and got Vicious off with some community service, however had they he known community service meant he would be drafted he probably would have gone to jail." " So what happened on Titan" Faye asked. Julia thought for a second and responded, "I'm not really sure all I know his one day Vicious' camp got raided and he got captured he was POW for 3 years before being let free." "Wow, hey is that why he always acts so cold and removed" Faye asked. " No he was always like that though I don't think it helped" Julia responded. "He's dead," Spike said as he walked into the room. "What" Faye replied with a little alarm, "Who's dead"? "Vicious, the reason he acts that way is because he's dead" Spike answered. "What the hell are you talking about" Faye asked belligerently. "Well a part of him is dead at least. You see after Vicious came home from Titan he we where talking and I had said that I was afraid that he had died. He said and I quote 'I've been dead for along time Spike and no man can die twice' " Spike explained upon finishing he walked out and went back to the engine room. Faye sat there for a second in silence while Faye absorbed all the information. Faye finally pushed herself to speak " Well that was a little fucked up." "Yeah well Vicious is a little fucked up" Julia responded as she got up off the couch, "Well I'm gonna go see how spike and jet are doing with the engine, you want to come." " No I think I'll just hang out here for a while" Faye replied as she sat down on the couch. As Julia left, Faye began to reflect on things and think about Vicious and what he had said to her 'Your curse is that you can't remember your past mine is that I can'. 


	3. Vicious and Faye

Chap 2  
  
As Faye sits and thinks things over Spike and Julia come back from the engine room. "So are we ready to go" Faye asked. "We'll see soon enough" Spike answered as he walked on and left the room. Julia sat down on the seat next to Faye and started reading a magazine. After a minute or two Julia broke the silence, "So what's the deal with you and Vicious" She asked. "What do you mean" Faye responded some what shocked by the question. "I mean for a while everything was fine but recently you've been spending all your time fighting" Julia responded. Faye sat back on the couch and thought to herself for a second and then said, "It's just…. Did Vicious ever say he loved you, you know back when you where together." Julia thought to herself for a second and said, "No, no I can't ever remember him saying that. I guess he just isn't the kind of person who says things like that." Faye sighs, "I know, but it'd be nice if one time he could show me that he cared about me."  
  
While the Faye and Julia talk Spike meets up with Vicious in the training room. "Hey Vicious" Spike greeted as he walks over too the mat to begin his Tai Chi. "Hey Spike," Vicious replies. "So what'd you do to get Faye all pissed off" Spike asked. "God knows" Vicious replied giving little thought too the question. " So what's the deal with you two" Spike asked. "It's complicated" Vicious replied trying to avoid the question. "Why is it complicated" Spike asked not allowing Vicious to dodge the question. "It just is, can we leave it at that" Vicious replied, Vicious picked up a towel and wiped his face off. "If you need me I'll be meditating," Vicious said as he left the room. Spike watched him leave then went back to his Tai Chi.  
  
After Spike finished and he was walking down the hall he ran into Faye who seemed unusually distracted. "Hey Faye," Spike greeted, but Faye kept on walking. "Wow what's up with her," Spike said as he continued on. When Spike got to the bridge Julia was sitting their eating dinner while Jet was in the other room tending to his trees. " Hey Julia, what's up with Faye" Spike asked. "Oh she's just a little bit upset about the whole vicious thing" Julia replied while still eating. "So what's going on anyway" Spike asked as he sat down next Julia and stole one of strips of beef. Julia ignored the fact that Spike had stolen her food and said, "I don't know I think Faye just wants to know whether or not Vicious is serious about their relationship. He didn't say anything to you did he." "Not really, I'm not sure if he even knows" Spike replied.  
  
Faye walked to the control room where Vicious meditates and opened the door. "Vicious you in here" Faye called out. She looked around for a second and found Vicious floating in a corner. This time she had no intention on waiting until he was ready she pushed herself in and floated over to him. "Vicious we have to talk" Faye stated firmly. "Why" Vicious replied showing no sign of interest. "You know why" Faye answered refuses to be deterred. "Okay then" Vicious said still seeming uninterested. "Vicious do you care about me" Faye asked. "How do you mean," Vicious asked. "I mean do you love me or is this just sex for you" Faye replied. "I don't love you, but then again I don't love anything" Vicious replied bluntly. "You loved Julia" Faye replied. "Yeah but that was a mistake" Vicious answered, "One I don't plan on making again." "Why was it a mistake," Faye asked. "It was a mistake because it would have never worked" Vicious answered. "Why?" Faye asked. "I live the life of a ronin, I came in this life with nothing and I'll leave with nothing" Vicious responded. "I don't believe that, I lived that life long enough and I know you have as well" Faye replied. "Maybe but your looking for change, I'm not" Vicious replied. "Maybe you will change one day" Faye responded. "All things change but I wouldn't hold my breath" Vicious answered. Faye turned and pushed herself towards the door. Before she left she looked back at Vicious hoping for some change in his appearance but he remained the same.  
  
Later that night Vicious and Faye were lying together. "I'm gonna go get a drink you want one" asked Vicious as he got up out of bed. "No I think I'll just go to sleep" Faye answered then she rolled over. Vicious stood in the doorway and stared back at Faye for a minute and then walked over to her. He stood there for awhile just staring down at her. "I love you Faye" He whispered fearing someone else might hear. Then he walked away and left the room. Suddenly Faye began to smile and giggle to herself, "I love you to Vicious" She said to herself.  
  
Note: I hate romantic stories and sappy endings but this needed one and if you didn't like it just weight till the next chapter it'll be called Death of Crazy Horse 


	4. A man named Crazy Horse

Chap 3  
  
The demons that haunted are past also haunt are future, but one day a warrior will come. He will strong like a rock; he will have the will of a river and he will feel no pain. He will grow powerful and spirit will never rest but the gods will smile on him and send two spirits to put him to rest. However he will not know the spirits until his life is lost. In his last breath he will commend them and his spirit will soar with the angel's once again. "What the hell does that mean" vicious interrupted and startled most of the crowd who were listen intently. "Shut up" Jet said to Vicious. The speaker waits for the noise to die down and continues. "God this is pointless. We've been here for three hours and haven't found a thing" Julia said showing that she was as impatient as Vicious. "So why are we even here" Vicious asked almost not expecting an answer. "We're here because the guy we're looking for has no online record. So we'll have to find him the old fashion way." Jet answered showing no appreciation for Vicious and Julia's attitudes. "So how did Spike get out of this" Vicious asked. "He's buying parts for the ship" Jet replied.  
  
Back on the Bebop Spike and the others where going over the bounty information, "So we're looking for a Indian man age 18-60, over 6ft tall, and apparently strong enough to kill a man with his bare hands" Jet recited to the others. "Yeah and that narrows it down to just about half the population of the satellite" Faye responded. "Well then we better get going" Spike said. "Spike we don't even know where to begin" Julia pointed out. "All the more reason to start now" Spike said as he stood up and headed for the docking bay, Vicious quickly followed. Then Jet was left there with Julia and Faye; Faye got up to leave but saw that Julia wasn't getting. "What's the matter aren't you coming" Faye asked. "No I figure you, Vicious and spike can handle this, besides I got enough people trying to kill me" Julia replied, excepting this Faye left and followed after Spike and Vicious.  
  
While Faye and Spike checked different areas of the Indian district Vicious went to the OLD MEXICO a bar on the outskirts of now. When Vicious entered the place reeked of cheap tequila and dirt. Vicious sat at the bar and ordered a drink. When the bartender returned with it Vicious said to him, "I'm looking for some information, who could give me that." The bartender took in sigh, "You see that guy in the corner," Vicious turned and saw a weasely little man sipping down his tequila like it was candy, "That guy should tell you everything you need to know." Vicious walked over to the man's table and said, "What do you know." "A lot" the man replied not taking his eyes off his tequila. "What do you know about what's been going on around here recently" Vicious asked. "I don't know what you're talking about" the man answered with a smug little grin on his face. "I think you do, so cut the bullshit" Vicious said getting annoyed with the man. "What are you a fucking cop," the man looked at Vicious for a minute and added, "No you're a cowboy aren't you." A strange sort of grin came on Vicious' face and he replied, "Yeah I'm bounty hunter but you see that's the funny thing about bounty hunters and cops. Cops can only ask for information," in a single fluent movement Vicious grabbed the man by the throat and pulled out his sword, "Bounty Hunters can take it." The Man took a second regain his composure and replied, "Ok man I'll tell you, I'll tel1you. Your looking for a guy named Crazy Horse he lives on the reservation on the West Side of town." The strange smile left Vicious' face and he let the man go and put away his sword. He went back to the bar drank his drink in one gulp and left the place.  
  
…To be continued 


	5. the first fight

Chap 4  
  
Vicious radioed in what he had found and proceeded to go to the reservation. When he arrived there he found a large barbwire fence with a large wooden door on the front. He went up and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He looked around for a second then pulled out his sword and used it to climb over the door. When he landed on the other side a voice called out to him, "You know your not supposed to be here," it said. "I'm looking for someone, you know anyone by the name of Crazy Horse" He asked. Then a large figure appeared out of the darkness. "Only two people come looking for Crazy Horse those looking to lock him up and those looking to die. Which one are you?" The Man asked him. Vicious put his hand on his sword and replied, "Maybe I'm a little bit of both." The Man snickered a bit and continued walking forward until he was standing face to face with Vicious. "You don't have a gun," The man said with some surprise. "I don't need one," Vicious answered. A smile came over the man's face, "Good" he said then with no warning the man slammed Vicious through the door. "You shouldn't of come here" He said as he stood over Vicious. Vicious swung out his sword and the man dodged it. Vicious used this to get back to his feet but the man quickly charged at him and knocked him back down, this time however Vicious managed to cut the man across the chest. Though the man was bleeding profusely he seemed unaware of the injury and continued to beat Vicious with his massive arms and hands. Vicious struggled and finally managed to stab the man in the shoulder, this did no more than cause the man a minute of inconvenience pulling out the blade. "What the hell are you," Vicious asked as he began bleeding from the mouth. "I am the warrior here to destroy the demons of the past" The man replied but then out of nowhere came bullets, it was Spike in the Swordfish. The man then picked Vicious up and threw him into the barbwire fence; he used this distraction to escape.  
  
Back on the bebop Vicious was being treated for his injuries. "So this guy did all this with his bare hands" Jet asked. "Yeah" Vicious replied seeming distracted by something. "Looks like you were beating with a sledgehammer" Jet said Vicious had no reaction to his comment he just stared down. "So what happened," Spike asked Vicious looked up at him. "I don't know, it's like he couldn't even feel it. I stabbed him in the shoulder and it was like I spit on him" Vicious answered. "He was hard like a rock, had the will of a river, and felt no pain" Julia stated as she walked in. "What?" Spike asked confused by the statement. "That guy at the seminar said that a warrior would come who had superhuman strength and felt no pain" Julia explained. "So you think this guy is some ancient prophesized warrior" Spike asked. "No but I think he believes he is" Julia replied. "What about drugs" Jet asked, "I mean doesn't the red eye spray give a similar effect." "He's not on red eye or anything. I looked the guy in the face he knew where he was and what he was doing" Vicious said as he got up and left the room.  
  
As Vicious entered the room, Faye was on the couch while Ed was on the computer. "Hey Vicious" Faye said, Vicious just continued walking. "Vicious" Faye called out figuring he didn't hear her. Faye got up went after Vicious, "Hey what's going on where are you going?" she asked. "I'm getting to my ship, I'm going back to Callisto" Vicious responded determined not to be stop. "What! You do realize you nearly died about 4 hours ago" Faye said doing her best to stay calm. "That's the funny thing about nearly dying" Vicious said by this point they had reached his ship he walked over to it and opened up the hood to get in. The he turned to Faye and said, "It's addictive." With that Vicious got in his ship and took off leaving Faye standing there speechless.  
  
When Faye regained her composure she went back to find the others. When Faye entered the room Spike and Julia were sitting together while Jet was searching the police records for Crazy Horse. "Well he took off again" Faye announced. "Why am I not surprised" Jet responded as he continued to look. "Well I better go after him" Spike said he said as he got up and began to leave. "Anyone going to join me?" Spike asked. "I'll catch up to you" Faye said as she read the screen jet was looking at. Spike left to follow after Vicious, while the others waited for the result of Jet's search. "So you find anything" Faye asked after a while. "I found an old medical report. Apparently Crazy Horse was born with a benign tumor in his brain, it wasn't dangerous but it pushed on the central nerve that controlled the sense of touch and feel. He couldn't feel anything" Jet replied. "That doesn't explain how he got so strong" Faye pointed out. "Well if he could push himself harder and longer than anyone else, it's really not surprising that he has become superhuman" Jet said. "I've should go help them" Faye said as she got up and went after them. "You think they could stop him," Julia asked getting concerned. "I don't know, this guy is as close to invincible as anyone could get but then again I don't think I've seen anything that those three couldn't handle. I don't know though." Jet replied putting out his cigarette.  
  
Once again to be continued 


	6. The day we killed Crazy Horse

Chap 5  
  
Shortly after Vicious left the bebop he was joined by Spike. "So you decide to tag along," Vicious said. "I decided to make sure whoever beat the hell out of you didn't get the chance to finish the job" Spike replied. "Touching, but I can take care of myself" Vicious said back. "Alright then just think of me as back up" Spike replied. "How about you just be a spectator," Vicious said reluctant to except his help. "Oh come on Vicious it'll be just like the old days" Spike replied. "If you're trying to sell me on this I wouldn't bring up the old days" Vicious stated. "Trust me Vicious if I were trying to sell you on something you would have bought it already" Spike replied. "You give yourself far too much credit," Vicious said as they neared the reservation. "Well if I didn't who would?" Spike said as he began landing procedure.  
  
Vicious and Spike landed a few yards away from the reservation but when they got out they could plainly see the large figure waiting in front of the gate. "You shouldn't have come here" Crazy Horse called to them. "Looks like he was waiting for us" Spike said. "He's waiting for something that for sure" Vicious replied as he pulled out his sword. As Spike and Vicious started to approach Crazy Horse turned around and pulled one of the steel poles, that held the fence together, out of the ground. "You don't have to do that you know" Spike called out, "We can just take you in, nice and easy." Crazy Horse began to life, "You know it's funny how you people always talk about making things easy when it's your balls in the vice. There will be no more nice and easy from this point on" he said. "Don't pull that freedom fighter shit on me Crazy Horse, you killed five innocent people," Vicious said. "Innocent, no one's innocent and those people were diffidently not innocent," Crazy Horse said. "There's nothing we can say to you is there" Spike pointed out. "You've said enough already," Crazy Horse said as he lunged forward and through the pole at Spike and Vicious, they jumped out of the way but the pole hit Vicious' ship and caused it to explode. The explosion threw the two forward and they landed right in front of Crazy Horse. "You see sometimes guns and ammo are not needed when you have a good strong pole" Crazy Horse said as he watched Spike and Vicious struggle to their feet. "How many rounds you got" Vicious asked Spike. "Seven in this clip" Spike answered as he pulled out his gun. "Make them count" Vicious said then he ran at Crazy Horse. Vicious swung his sword but Crazy Horse got it with his left hand and punched Vicious with his right. Vicious flew back and landed flat on his back. "You know I thought you would have learned from our first encounter that your little toy doesn't work on me," Crazy Horse said as he dropped the sword, which was now covered with his blood. "Well maybe this will" Spike said as he fired three shots at him. Crazy Horse moved from right to left quickly taking the shots in the shoulders and arms. He then Charged Spike and knocked him back off his feet, he did it so quickly Spike could only respond by fire a few shots into the air. Spike attempted to get back to his feet but Crazy Horse grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Vicious jumped Crazy Horse from behind catching him in a chokehold. "You may not feel this but you won't feel anything in few a minutes" Vicious said as he tightened his grip. "That's too bad cause you don't have a few minutes" Crazy Horse replied as he grabbed Vicious and slammed him into the ground. He got on top of Vicious and began him with his monstrous fists. "You see the funny thing is I don't feel anything now. Even as I beat the last breath of life out of you I don't feel a thing," Crazy Horse said as he continued to beat Vicious. Then a shot rang out and Crazy Horse fell over. When Vicious opened his eyes he saw Spike standing over him, "I wonder if he felt that" Spike said.  
  
At about that time some people came out of the reservation and they crowded around Crazy Horse. "I'm sorry for this" Spike said to one of the people. "You shouldn't be, you put his restless soul to peace," said one of the people. "What?" Spike responded not understanding comment. "It's like it says in the prophecy, two spirits will come to put his soul at peace. And so you came the Fox and the snake" The man answered as they carried Crazy Horse's body back to the reservation. Around this time Faye arrived and came to the scene. "Well it looks like I'm late" Faye said looking around at all the blood and destruction. "Actually your just in time help me get Vicious to my ship" Spike asked as he and Faye began to pick up Vicious and carry him the Swordfish. " What the hell happened" Faye said as she saw what was left of Vicious' ship. "Crazy Horse and a big metal pole" Vicious said in a broken voice. "Damn he must have been something," Faye said as she helped Vicious into Spike's ship. She began to leave than Vicious called out to her, "Faye wait, could you go get my sword." "Sure where is it?" Faye asked. "It should be over by the fence," Vicious said as he lay back in the cockpit to let Spike get in. As the ship took off Faye went back to the reservation to look for the sword. When she found it she saw a bend in where Crazy Horse's fingers had gripped it. 'Damn' She said to herself as she picked it up and carried it to her ship.  
  
While Spike and Vicious flew back to the Bebop Vicious was silent and looked as if he was thinking about something. "What's wrong," Spike asked noticing Vicious' silence. "It's something that guy said he wasn't the first person to call me a snake. Van, from the red dragons once told me that I had the heart of a snake fixing to strike" Vicious answered. "Oh come on Vicious. You don't seriously believe in all that prophecy shit do you" Spike said. "No, but Crazy Horse was right about one thing no one's innocent not him and diffidently not us" Vicious said as he laid his head back on the ship. 


	7. Big news

Chap 6  
  
Spike opened his eyes and yet it was still darkness. "Julia" Spike called out not knowing what else to do. "Yeah" Julia replied still lying next to him. "Why is it dark" Spike asked. "How should I know go back to sleep" Julia said trying to fight waking up. "Something's wrong" Spike said as he sat up in the bed and searched for his lighter. "Something's always wrong," Julia said trying to convince Spike to come back to bed. It was in vain though Spike was already out the door. As Spike wandered around the dark halls of the Bebop he could hear Faye and Jet talking in the next room. When he entered he found them sitting around an old flashlight set on it's back to work like a lantern. "So what happened?" Spike asked as he closed his lighter and sat down at the table. "Vicious took off with one of the ships fuel cells. Used to hotwire one of the old freighters in the bebop's hull. To be honest I am surprised he got it out of here" Jet said. "Where he'd go?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette. "As far as I can tell he went back to Callisto" Jet replied. "Did he say anything to you" Spike asked Faye. "No, I just woke up and he was gone" Faye said. "Well I guess I better go look for him," Spike said as he left. Spike went back to his room where Julia was still trying to sleep. "So what happened?" Julia asked. "Vicious took off with one of the ship's fuel cells that's why the power's out" Spike said as he put on his boots. "Why'd he do that?" Julia asked. "We'll find out soon enough won't we" Spike replied as he got his gun and headed out. When Spike got to his ship Faye was there waiting for him. "What do you want?" Spike asked as he prepped his ship. "Well don't you think I should go too" Faye said walking to the other side of the ship. "It's your life" Spike replied getting into his ship. "Does it bother you that I won't to go" Faye asked. "No, but it bothers mean that you think you need my permission to go" Spike said as he started to take off. This annoyed Faye so she went to her ship and followed after him. Meanwhile back Callisto Vicious had landed and made his way to the close town and to the closes bar. When he entered he heard a strangely familiar sound it was a song, he hadn't heard it in years. In fact he couldn't even remember the name of it. He walked into the bar and sat at the chair nearest to the band. After the song was done the sax player came down off the stage Vicious asked him, "What's that song." "Julia" the sax player responded, when the sax player looked down to see who asked the question he was stunned. "Oh my God Vicious is that you," He said. "Yeah, who are you?" Vicious asked looking into the man's and finding it familiar as well. "You seriously forgot. It's Grin" He replied wiping the hair from his face. Then it came to Vicious, it was Grin, the kid he met on Titan. Grin sat down next to Vicious and ordered them both a drink. "What happened to Vicious, I heard you were dead," Grin asked still in shock over seeing Vicious. "I was POW for three years" Vicious responded hesitant to go into his past. "Man it's amazing I never thought I'd see you again." Grin said as their drinks arrived. Vicious didn't respond he just drank down the beer. "So what you been up to" Grin asked. "I'd rather not talk about it" Vicious said sternly. This took Grin back a bit, he didn't say much for the rest of the evening until Vicious got up to leave. "Hey where your staying" Grin asked getting up to follow after Vicious. "I'm not" Vicious replied as he continued to leave. "Well don't you think we should get got up, I mean we haven't seen each other in years" Grin called out but Vicious just continued on. Grin sat back down at the bar and ordered another drink. Spike spotted Vicious loading up the freighter, spike landed next to him on the roof. When spike opened the hatch Vicious looked at him and turned back to what he was doing. Spike jumped out and called out to Vicious, "Hey man." Vicious waved but didn't turn back to him. "What's going on," Spike asked as he walked right up next to Vicious. "Nothing much" Vicious replied still focusing on his ship. "Why'd you leave?" Spike asked. "Felt like a change" Vicious answered. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" Spike asked getting a bit annoyed. "I guess I didn't think about it. Why are you here Spike?" Vicious asked finally turning his attention to Spike. "I wanted to find you" Spike answered a bit taken back by the question. "Why, I can take care of myself" Vicious said. "I guess I wanted to know why you left," Spike said. "Oh didn't you hear, Mao died" Vicious said quite matter of factly as he got into the freighter and took off. Spike was stunned he didn't even want to go after Vicious. He just sort of stood there until Vicious had left then he got back into his ship and went back to the Bebop.  
  
When he docked and got out of his ship Julia was waiting for him. "So where's Vicious she asked. " He had to go" Spike said passing by her and going back to his room. Spike sat down on the bed and took out a cigarette; he just stared at it for a second. Julia came in and asked, "What's wrong Spike." "Mao's dead" he replied then he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "What" Julia replied with disbelief. "That's all he said" Spike said. "How did he find out?" Julia asked. "He must of gotten a message or something " Spike replied. Spike got up and left Julia quickly followed. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I don't know" Spike said he got in his ship and took off leaving Julia there. Faye flew for a few hours until she spotted the freighter on a rooftop of a building she landed next to it but when she got out she found that Vicious wasn't in the freighter. She saw him sitting at the edge of the roof tossing empty bottles of the side. "Vicious" Faye called out. Vicious turned his head back but seemed to have no reaction to Faye's presents. "You okay Vicious" Faye said worried Vicious was thinking about jumping. Vicious snickered a bit and said, "You keep this up I'll start thinking you care about me." "What are you doing" Faye asked as she got to be right up next to Vicious. "Killing time" Vicious replied. "Till what" Faye asked. "Till I think of something better to do" Vicious said it was now very clear to Faye that Vicious was quite drunk. "Come on Vicious it's time to go" She said trying to pull Vicious to his feet. As Vicious stumbled to stand up he said something rather shocking, "You know I love you Faye." "What. Vicious what'd you say" Faye replied quite shocked. "I love you, I've been thinking things over and I really do love you" Vicious responded. "I thought you said you were incapable of love," Faye said. "Oh that's just something I say" Vicious said. Faye somewhat coming to her senses responded, "You're just drunk." "Yes but as the Romans said in drunkenness the truth comes out" Vicious said as Faye loaded him into her ship. As she flew off Vicious seemed to become very depressed. "He was like a father to me," Vicious said. Faye figured these were just more drunken ramblings and ignored him but Vicious continued. By the time Faye returned to the Bebop Vicious had passed out and was lying quite peacefully in her ship. Faye got Vicious out of her ship and on to his feet she got him to the bridge where Spike and Julia were waiting. "So your back" Spike stated. "So I am" Vicious responded in a haze as he fell down on to the couch. "How'd you here about Mao" Spike asked. "Lynn called me" Vicious responded. "Why did he call you" Spike asked. "I don't know maybe he thought I would want to know" Vicious answered sarcastically.  
  
"How'd he die?" Spike asked focusing on the issue at hand. "A hit from the inside" Vicious answered as he began to sober up. "Why?" Spike asked. "The Red Dragons are trying to start a war with a rival syndicate. So they pick off one of their own make it look like a gang hit and use that as the excuse" Vicious said. "So what should we do about that" Spike asked. "Well I planned on getting piss drunk and killing some people" Vicious replied. Spike nods knowingly, he gets up and before he leaves he says "Sober up, we'll be on Mars 7 hours." 


End file.
